


Избранный

by urbanmagician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: Энакин и Мол - ровесники и ученики дарта Сидиуса. Но только Молу достаются татуировки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The chosen one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562610) by [urbanmagician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician)



> Написано по заявке на TFA One String Fest @ diary.ru:  
> 4.12 Энакин/Мол. Энакин и Мол - ровесники и ученики дарта Сидиуса. Вылизывать только что нанесенные татуировки Мола в попытке облегчить боль.

Глаза Мола полуприкрыты, но желтый краешек радужки двигается, следит за бесшумно ступающим Энакином. Тот обходит свисающего с цепей забрака по кругу, рассматривает новые узоры на красной коже. Татуировка на правом боку еще не закончена, из нее торчат иглы. Энакин приближается, принюхиваясь. Капельки крови, пота и чернил сложно различить иначе. 

Мол выжидает, собирается как хищник на охоте. Затем внезапно бросается, насколько позволяют оковы. Громко трясет кандалами, щерится, скалясь. 

Энакин отскакивает и весело смеется.  
— На Зиосте, — говорит он как ни в чем ни бывало, — это делали с помощью особых клещей. — Он подвигал пальцами, имитируя жвала насекомого.

— Я знаю, — глухо отвечает Мол. У него сел голос. Слишком много кричал.

— Это, подозреваю, больно. А тебе больно? — С любопытством спросил Энакин.

— Да, — Мол гордо ухмыльнулся. Какой бы ты ни был одаренный, Энакин, избранный, первым татуировки заслужил я. Именно мне мастер оказал эту честь и наносит их собственноручно.

Энакин улыбается. Не надо проигрывать с достоинством, надо оборачивать провал в победу. Он снова приближается, оценивая вид беспомощного, но все еще опасного и полного сил забрака, красоту и грацию заключенного зверя.

— Что тебе, Энни? — Протягивает Мол, снова обманчиво вялый, скучающий. 

— Мне? Тебя, — шепчет Энакин, склоняясь, и от жара его дыхания над свежей татуировкой кожа Мола покрывается мурашками, а когда горячий язык быстро слизывает горькие, мелкие капли, Мол шипит.

— Так легче? — Энакин чуть ли не мурлычет и снова прикладывается к истерзанным полосам.

— Да, — Мол прерывисто дышит, сжимая цепи в кулаках, и с нетерпением двигает бедрами. Но пока Энакин доберется до них, пройдет еще вечность сладких мучений.


End file.
